Ice Skating
by DaddyLittleGirl15
Summary: When Bella moved to Forks she kept one of her favorite hobbies a secret. What will Edward do when he finds out about it? One-Shot


Ice Skating

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

"Alice do you know what where we are going?" I tried for the fourth time that day.

"Yes, I do know, but I'm not telling you."

"Come on, just a hint, please?"

"I'll I'm going to say is that you'll like it, now put this on." She handed me a Bebe sweat suit. The pant molded on me like a second skin. On the bottom right leg, written in gold it had a heart shaped peace sign and said bebe. The flannel jacket that went with it said bebe sport on it. Also in gold. The whole out fit was white. Alice also gave me a gold colored spaghetti strap shirt. It also had the Bebe logo on it. I had to admit, it looked good. I took a deep breath and walked out to face Alice again.

"Oh, you look wonderful." She squealed. "Now, turn slowly in a full circle." I did as I was told, careful not to trip. I already felt myself blushing.

"Perfect, so I just have to do your hair, and we're done." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. At least no make-up would be involved this time. She sat me down in front of the mirrors and started with my hair. About ten minutes later my hair was done. She added a golden beanie for the finishing touch.

"There." She turned me to look at myself. She had styled my hair, fairly simple; it was two low pony-tails, with my hair curled. All in all it looked good.

"Thanks Alice, but why do I need a beanie?" I asked with a smile as I tried to get it out of her, but she was having none of that.

"Edward she's ready!" Alice said in a sing song voice. Within seconds Edward was standing in front of me.

"You look beautiful." He said as he brushed his lips with mine. I went on my tippy toes to try and kiss him again. He smiled my smile and kissed me.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late." Alice broke in. I pouted as he pulled away.

"Thanks Alice." Edward said as we began to walk down stairs.

"So what are we going to do?" I said as I noticed what he had on. He had black running pants on, with a white, long sleeved shirt. He had a black sweater on top.

"It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises." I whined, I knew I wasn't going to be told at all.

"Well you'll love this one."

"How do you know?" I challenged. He reached over and caressed my face, and smiled my crooked smile.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I smiled at him.

"We're here!" He said as he started to park. He was distracting me so that I wouldn't pay attention, the cheat.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you pout, love?" I knew that I was as red as a tomatoe, but I didn't turn to face him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a building. I couldn't find any clue as to where we were. It was big, and reminded me of something, it was in the back of my mind, but I couldn't really remember. Before I had much time to think about it, Edward was pulling my out of the car and carrying me bridal style.

"Hey!" He just smiled my crooked smile.

"Trust me you'll love this." When were inside, it became suddenly colder.

"Edward?" I asked puzzled, how could he have known? He set me down so I could take in my surroundings. In front of us was a large ice rink, in the background the song Sexy Love by Ne-Yo was playing. Around the rink were rose petals of every color and candles everywhere. In the corner there was a table set up with roses and food. It was all so beautiful.

"But how… and…" I was stumbling to find the right words.

"How did I know?" He asked with a smirk. I just nodded my head. He rapped his hands on my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You talked about wanting to come ice skating in your sleep." I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered as we kissed.

"Come on, lets put on our skates and you could show me what you got." He smirked.

"I haven't done this in years." I mumbled as I put my skates on. They fit perfectly. "Have you ever skated before Edward?" I looked over at him, he seemed to hesitate for a second, but that could have been my imagination.

"Once or twice." He said as he flashed me my crooked smile. I got up and wobbled a bit, but fortunately Edward caught me.

"Thanks." I said as I got my balance down. I surprised my self by walking without tripping again all the way to the ring. I grabbed Edwards arm as I stepped in the rink remembered when I did this when I was younger. I let Edward hand go and just let myself be lost in the sensation that always took over me when I skated. This was the one place where I could forget about klutzy Bella, or shy Bella; this was the one place where I can be some on we totally different. I got lost in the twist and turns of the ice rink. After I had done one of the more complicated jumps I turned to look at Edward. He was staring at me and I immediately felt self-conscience. He skated to where I was. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me to him. I hid my face in his chest, but he wasn't having that. He lifted my face so that I was staring at him.

"Beautiful." He said as his forehead rested on mine. I felt my self blush at his comment. "How long have you known how to do that?" He asked

"It's been a hobby since I was small, but it's been years…" I trailed off.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"I don't know." I saw my crooked smile appear on his face.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspicious.

"Nothing." I groaned. His lips were just and inch away from mine.

"I love you." I said, I leaned forward and kissed him. I was a slow kiss, but it was filled with passion that the both of us had for each other.

"I love you to." He whispered as he kissed me again.

**So what do you guys think?? Not to bad? This is my second One-Shot ever, so be nice please. I got the idea for this story when I went ice skating with some friends. Wanted it to be a sweet type. I hope you like it. Okay for those who are reading my story Ice Princess I'm sorry for not updating, but I've been having problems with my USB and that is the only place I have that story saved on. I sure did learn a lesson about this though. Beside the point. A new chapter for Ice Princess is now up! Please review and tell me what you think. See you soon.**


End file.
